Loss of Memory
by HayleyRose13
Summary: After a motorcycle crash, Brandy loses her memory. Jacob blames himself for it and is determined to help her gain back her memory. She begins to remember bits and pieces of her life whenever she is with Jacob. He hopes that maybe their imprint will help.
1. Chapter 1

Loss of Memory  
by HayleyRose13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any characters in this fanfiction except for those of my own creation and imagination.**

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_flashbacks  
__**memories**_

Intro:  
"Slow down!" Brandy said laughing as she and Jacob sped along the road to meet their friends at the cliff to go cliff-diving. They did this every weekend and it was always so much fun. This time Brandy, Hayley's best friend, wasn't able to give Brandy a ride so Jacob offered. And instead of taking the rabbit like usual he decides to take his motorcycle. His very fast motorcycle.

"Why? Are you scared?" He asked teasingly. Brandy just laughed in reply and held on tighter. They were about to approach the curve of the road across from the cliff and Brandy waved as she saw her friends on the other side. As they took the curve, the bike started to lean over more than it should have and the tires squealed underneath them and spun out. Since Brandy was waving she didn't have a good grip and flew off of the back of the bike and off to the other side of the road against the mountain side. Jacob was still on the bike but slid across the road with it as it spun out of control.

"Brandy!" Jacob called as he looked across the way and saw her scraped up body and blood seeping down her face from her forehead. Right before he passed out his last thought was, 'Next time, I'm definitely making sure that she wears a helmet.'

Chapter 1:  
As Brandy woke up all she could see around her was white walls. She tried to stretch out her arms but noticed she couldn't move one of them. She looked down and noticed that someone was holding her hand; a very handsome someone. He was sleeping and she wasn't sure if she should wake him or not.

'Do I know him? I don't remember him. I wouldn't mind knowing him.' she thought to herself.

"Brandy! You're awake!" Hayley said excitedly as she came into the room and hugged her best friend. After she let go the boy next to Brandy woke up from being squished and the commotion around him.

"Hayley? Wait, is that your name?" Brandy asked hesitantly. Hayley looked at her and stumbled back.

"Do you not remember me?" she asked. She looked over to the boy next to Brandy and gave him a worried look.

"Well, I think I remember you. You're Hayley, my best friend, right? We grew up together. I'm Brandy, right?"

"Yes, you're Brandy and I'm Hayley. Do you know who this is?" she asked as she pointed to the guy who had been holding Brandy's hand. Jacob looked at Brandy and smiled.

"Should I?" Brandy asked. Jacob looked at her worriedly and then looked back to Brandy.

"It's all my fault. I told you she wouldn't know who I was." He muttered as he left the room. Hayley looked over at Brandy and saw she had a very confused look on her face.

"I'll be right back. He's just over-reacting." She said as she headed out of the room and went to follow Jacob. She caught up to him and grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. She may not be a werewolf like him but right now that didn't matter. She punched him in his arm and glared at him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jacob asked her as he rubbed his sore arm. For a girl, she sure could hit hard.

"Jacob, the doctor told us she might not remember everything but he also said it's not permanent. Right now you need to focus on helping her remember and not blaming yourself for it. It's not your fault!" Hayley whisper-yelled so as not to cause attention to them in the busy hospital corridor.

"Not my fault? It's not my fault? Yes it is Hayley! I'm the one that was driving the motorcycle! I'm the one that was going too fast! And I'm the one that didn't bother to make sure she wore a helmet. If I had, she wouldn't have hit her head like she did and would still remember her friends and everything else. She would still remember me." He said as he looked behind Hayley and saw Brandy in her room watching them.

"Okay, calm down. I'm only going to say this one last time. Stop blaming yourself, and get in there and help your friend. If you really care about her, you will. Got it?" he nodded, "Good. Now go. I'm going to go and get us something to eat before the rest of the guys get here. Don't give me that look, I don't like this hospital food and I know she doesn't either. Plus if I don't get it now, the guys will be here before I do and hog it all." Hayley whined as she pushed him towards the door and into the room. Jacob just laughed at her and waved goodbye as she left.

"So are you Hayley's boyfriend?" she asked suddenly. Jacob whipped around shocked. He started spluttering his reply but couldn't seem to get it out. Brandy started laughing at him and he looked at her with a questioning look.

"I was just kidding. I know you're not her boyfriend. While you two were gone I remembered a few things. You're Jacob and you're one of my best friends. We go cliff-diving together and hang out a bunch." She said. As she mentioned the cliff-diving part, pain flashed through Jacob's eyes.

"What is it? That's right isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's just that… I think you should probably know why you can't remember most of your life right now." He said slowly as he watched her reaction. She nodded for him to continue.

"Well, we were on our way to meet up with Hayley and the others to go cliff-diving and we were on my motorcycle. I was going too fast and… as we took the curve that was right across from the cliff we could see everyone and you were waving to them. You had already told me to slow down but I wouldn't listen and because of that, we crashed. You weren't wearing a helmet and you didn't have a good grip on me so… you went flying across the road to the other side against the mountain and hit your head. Hayley and the others saw it all happen too. The guys headed over to where we were and Hayley called an ambulance for you as she rode on Paul's back."

"Wait, what do you mean she rode on Paul's back?" Brandy asked as she cut Jacob off.

"Oh, you don't remember do you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Remember wha-" she began but stopped as she felt a memory coming back to her.

"_**Bran! You won't believe what happened to me!" Jacob said as he picked up Brandy and spun her around. She laughed as he finally set her down. They were in her room and Jacob had called her to say he was coming over and had something to tell her just two minutes ago. It was around one in the morning so she knew it must have been important.**_

"_**What happened?" **_

"_**Okay, promise me that you won't try to attack me." He said with a huge smile on his face as he stuck out his pinky finger.**_

"_**I promise" she said as she laughed and stuck out her pinky. **_

"_**Alright, here I go." He said as he took a step back to the open space in her room and changed into the form of a wolf. Brandy stood there with her mouth hanging down and then started laughing. Jacob changed back into his human form and gave her a confused look. That's when she started laughing even more.**_

"_**Okay, I don't get it. What's so funny?" he asked her. Brandy composed herself and stopped laughing.**_

"_**Well, first off your pants are missing." She said as she started laughing again. Jacob looked down and blushed. He grabbed some sweatpants out of her drawer and put them on quickly. He signaled for her to continue.**_

"_**Second of all, my grandfather always told me about the men of our tribe and how a few chosen men we gifted with power to change into the form of a wolf. I never thought that they were true and would laugh at him but I guess now he's the one laughing at me." She explained as Jacob just stood there shocked at her reaction.**_

"_**So you're not even the least bit shocked?"**_

"_**Sorry, but not really. I mean, I think it's really cool that you're a wolf and all." She said as she laughed at his expression.**_

"_**Oh, so it's funny now, huh? Okay then, I see how it is." He said as he began to tickle her.**_

"_**Hahahahaha! Stop!"**_

"You're a wolf!" Brandy exclaimed as the memory ended.

"Does that mean you just remembered something?" Jacob asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I did. I remembered the time when you told me that you were a wolf and then when I wasn't shocked or surprised and just laughed you decided to tickle me."

"Oh, I remember that. I guess you didn't remember everything that happened or else you would have mentioned it by now." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"What do you mean? What else happened that night?" she asked.

"Okay, here's the rest of the story."

"_So you're not even the littlest bit shocked?"_

"_Sorry, but not really. I mean, I think it's really cool that you're a wolf and all." She said as she laughed at his expression._

"_Oh, so it's funny now, huh? Okay then, I see how it is." He said as he began to tickle her._

"_Hahahahaha! Stop!" _

"_Hmmm, let me think about that. Uh, no." he said with a smile. Brandy was moving back as he tickled her sides and she ended up backing herself into the corner of the wall. Jacob stopped tickling her and put his hands on either side of her against the wall. He looked down and saw her giving him a curious look and looking back and forth between him and his lips. He smiled, thinking that she wanted to kiss him too and leaned down. He was just a centimeter away and could feel their breath mixing. He closed the space between them and kissed her, gently at first but then more passionately as he pressed her closer to the wall. He took one of his hands that was supporting him against the wall and placed it on her back, pulling her closer to him. He took his other hand and placed it behind her head and stroked her hair. They both felt that they never wanted the kiss to end but someone clearing their throat caused them to separate immediately._

"_Well, I was going to ask if I could get my straightener back but I think I'll just go away and wait until you two are finished here." Hayley said as she smirked at the two red-faced teenagers._

"We kissed?" Brandy asked at the same time that Paul, Embry, Seth, and Quil came into the room and as always they didn't have their shirts on. Unfortunately for Jacob he didn't notice this and answered.

"Yeah, it kinda bums me out that you remember the other part but not that." he said.

"And you didn't tell us, man?" Embry said and Jacob whipped around to see his friends standing there with huge grins on their faces.

"So, is she starting to remember stuff?" Seth asked. Jacob nodded with a blush painted across his cheeks. The guys went over to Brandy's bed and Paul was the first one to speak.

"Do you remember us?" he asked and she looked at all of them. They were all so hot and shirtless too!

"Um, no but I would like to." She said as she smiled flirtingly at them. Paul laughed and so did the others. Seth turned around to see Jacob coming over to them and saw a look of jealousy on his face.

"Well at least we know she's still got her sense of humor and personality." Embry said as he smiled at Brandy and winked.

"Okay guys, just because she lost her memory and doesn't realize that most of you are like a brother to her doesn't mean you can just start flirting with her like crazy. Uh, not you Paul, cause she is your cousin and all." Jacob said as he stood right next to her bedside by her head.

"Sorry man, we weren't trying to make a move on your girl or anything. We were just goofing around." Embry said as he patted his shoulder. Brandy blushed when one of the guys called her Jacob's girl.

'Okay, so is Jacob my boyfriend? And I really need to figure out what these guys' names are.' She thought.

"So, can you tell me who you guys are since I don't remember?" She said, interrupting Jacob and one of the guys from their argument of her being his girl and Jacob saying they were just really good friends.

'Well I guess that answers my question.' She thought, 'Too bad, he's really hot and seems like a really nice guy.'

"I'm Paul, your cousin and I'm also Hayley's boyfriend. That's Embry, that's Seth, and that's Quil on the end." Paul said as he pointed to each of the guys. Hayley smiled at them and suddenly memories began to flood back to her and she froze.

"_**Hop on! We've got to go meet the guys!" Jacob said as he shifted into his wolf form. Brandy laughed at her friend and climbed onto his back and held on tight. They were heading to the cliff and almost there when Brandy heard something.**_

'_**Gosh, does she have to pull my fur that hard.'**_

'_**Well excuse me Mr. Grumpy Pants!' Brandy thought to herself but what she didn't realize was that Jacob heard her.**_

'_**Did you say that out loud?' he asked in his mind.**_

'_**No, how is it I'm able to hear you? I thought you couldn't talk when you were in wolf form.' **_

'_**I can't. Do you think it's from our imprint?' he asked**_

'_**It may be. I read some of the old tribal documents and one of them talked about how sometimes when an imprint was formed, another bond could form too. I guess when we imprinted, our minds formed a bond and now we can talk to each other well… through our minds.' Brandy explained.**_

'_**Okay, how is it that you know more about this imprint than me when I'm the one that's a wolf?' Jacob asked jokingly. Brandy just laughed at him and noticed that they were already at the cliff. She hopped off and smiled at Jacob as he changed back into his human form and she handed him his shorts. He slipped them on in front of her, not even bothering to go behind a bush or anything.**_

"_**Ready?" he asked as he finished buttoning them up. Brandy nodded and they headed over to their friends.**_

"Well, that was interesting." Brandy said as she came back from her memory. She looked around the room and noticed that Hayley had returned and had a bunch of food with her too. The rest of the guys were too distracted by the food she had to notice anything else. She decided she would test out what she had just remembered.

'So you don't have a problem being nude in front of me, huh?' she thought and waited for a reply. She watched to see what Jacob's reaction would be and saw him jump out of surprise and begin to blush at what she had said.

"Dude, why are you blushing?" Quil asked as he laughed at Jacob's expression.

"Uh, it's nothing. Can you guys leave for a minute so Brandy and I can talk?" he asked as he kept his eyes on Brandy.

"Can we take the food with us?" Embry asked as he looked at Brandy's untouched tray of food that the nurse had brought in earlier. Hayley had already made it clear that the food was for Brandy, Jacob, and her.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as they grabbed the tray and rushed out.

"We're imprinted?" Brandy asked as she looked over at Jacob. He nodded and smiled as he realized which memory she just had. He sat down on the side of the bed next to her and listened to the rest of what she wanted to say.

"And we can hear each other's thoughts? And what was with you and the whole being comfortable being naked around me?" she asked as she laughed at the last part.

"Yeah, it really comes in handy too. As for the naked thing, it's just that I've changed in front of you so many times that it just doesn't bother me anymore. Plus the fact that we're imprinted. I'm comfortable around you because of the connection we share. And I have a feeling that this might help us get your memory back." Jacob said as he leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. It may have been short but just that one act brought up so many feelings in her for Jacob that she didn't realize she had.

"I promise you that I'll be here for you. I promise you that I will help you get your memory back. You can hold me to that." he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Thank you." Brandy said as she smiled at him.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please leave your review and tell me what you think I could do to make it better:)  
- HayleyRose13 -**


	2. Chapter 2

Loss of Memory  
by HayleyRose13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any characters in this fanfiction except for those of my own creation and imagination.**

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_flashbacks  
__**memories**_

Chapter 2:  
It had been a week since the accident and Brandy had finally been released from the hospital. Hayley and Brandy lived together since Brandy's parents had died and Hayley thought it would be a good idea for Jacob to come and live with them for now.

"I think it might help her get her memory back quicker. Since you two are imprinted, I think that connection might be strong enough to overcome this." Hayley had said as they headed out to her car.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jacob asked as they watched Brandy skip ahead of them.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Hayley said as she smiled at him.

"I guess you're right." He said as Brandy skipped back over to them.

"So where are we going now?" Brandy asked as she smiled at them.

"Back to our house. You and I live together and Jacob is moving in with us. Do you remember?" Hayley asked.

"Nope, but I'll just go along with it." Brandy said with a smile on her face as she looped arms with her two friends. As always, Jacob was shirtless.

'I hope our plan works. If it doesn't then this is the last time I am listening to Paul.' Hayley thought as they got into her car. They headed to their house with Jacob and Brandy in the back seat and Hayley up front driving. Brandy and Jacob were talking about the upcoming bonfire that Jacob wanted Brandy to come to.

"Do I like bonfires?" Brandy asked.

"Yeah, you love them. We all do. Usually you and Hayley are the ones who plan all of them." Jacob said as he smiled at Brandy. Brandy smiled back but went blank as a memory started making its way back to her.

_**Brandy was putting the gasoline over the wood pile as Hayley brought the cooler with the drinks and hotdogs over to the logs where everyone sat. **_

"_**They should be here soon. I'm gonna go ahead and light it." Hayley said as Brandy got the grocery bags with the marshmallows, graham crackers, and chocolate. Knowing the boys, they made sure to get plenty of everything. Hayley took the lighter and set a tiny leaf on fire and threw it into the bonfire pile. Right as she did the boys came over to them and saw the pit burst into flames as it framed Hayley and Brandy's silhouettes.**_

'_**Whoa.' Jacob thought as he saw Brandy in front of the bonfire waving at them. 'She looks so pretty.'**_

"_**You in there?" Brandy asked jokingly as she waved her hand in front of Jacob's face. All of the others were already cooking their hotdogs or roasting marshmallows for their smores.**_

"_**Uh, yeah. Let's go roast some weenies." Jacob said as he grabbed Brandy's hand and went over to one of the empty logs and grabbed them a pack of hotdogs and a stick. As the fire began to die down and all the food was gone everyone got out their beach towels and quilts and laid them down on the sand to watch the stars. Some of the guys left so it was only Embry, Paul, Hayley, Jacob and Brandy left. Brandy and Jacob were lying on Jacob's quilt and pointing out different patterns that the stars were making when suddenly an explosion of bright, colorful, lights filled the sky above them. Brandy squealed and jumped onto Jacob who grunted as she landed on top of him. He got into a sitting position and moved Brandy to his lap. She looked at him and blushed as she realized how close they were. As she stared into his eyes, she finally came to the realization that after all these years of knowing him, she had fallen in love with Jacob Black.**_

Brandy came out of her memory and gasped. She'd suddenly felt a multitude of feelings begin to flood through her and it was overwhelming. She looked outside of the car and noticed that they had arrived at a house which she presumed was where they all lived. She looked over at Jacob and saw a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay, Bran?" Hayley asked as she turned off the car. Brandy nodded her head slowly as she kept looking at Jacob. She grabbed him and pulled him out of the car and up to the house. She opened the unlocked door and rushed inside. She kept walking but had no idea where to go. Finally she turned to Jacob and heaved a huge sigh.

"Can you take me to my room… or your room? I guess whichever one is closest." She asked as she stared up at him. He nodded at her and smiled as he held her hand and led her up the stairs to her room. They got in there and she studied her room momentarily. She looked at her bed and led Jacob over there where they both sat on the edge of it. Jacob was about to break the silence when Brandy leaned in and pressed her lips against his with full force. He was shocked at first but began to greedily kiss her back with just as much passion. They broke apart and Jacob leaned his forehead against hers as he smiled at her. Brandy smiled back and was about to say something when Hayley cleared her throat from the doorway.

"I was just coming in here to tell you two that dinner should be ready in about an hour. I'm making your favorite, Brandy." Hayley said with a wide grin on her face.

"Cool… Um, what is my favorite?" Brandy asked.

"It's Caesar salad and baked potatoes with steak. And for dessert I made chocolate mousse." Hayley said with a smile. Brandy was taking all of this so well, she wouldn't expect anything less from her best friend.

"Okay, we'll be down there in an hour." Brandy said as she watched her friend smile and walk out of her room.

"So, what was that for?" Jacob asked her with a sly grin on his face when she turned around to face him again.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you. Well, at least not until I'm able to remember some more stuff." Brandy said as she smiled at him.

"And I'm okay with that. As long as I can still do this." he said as he leaned in and kissed her again. Brandy smiled against his lips and began to kiss him back. She placed her hand on his bare chest and leaned in closer to him. Her other hand trailed up to the back of his neck to play with his hair. He placed his hands on her sides and pulled her even closer to press up against his chest. Brandy moaned into the kiss as his hands trailed under her shirt to simply rest on her sides. Jacob smiled into the kiss and broke apart from her lips to kiss along her jaw and down to her neck. She leaned her head back to give him more access and he began to nip her skin and suck lightly on it. He broke away from her neck and trailed kisses back up her neck to her lips. She giggled as he kissed the corner of her mouth and hovered over her lips. She couldn't take his teasing any longer and pressed her lips against his. She smiled into the kiss when he let out a growl from the back of his throat.

"Ahem, just came by to let you know that dinner is almost ready and Hayley wants you to help set the table." Paul said as the Brandy and Jacob pulled apart. He smiled as Jacob sent him a warning glare. Paul began to head down the stairs and Jacob stood up while offering his hand out to Brandy. She smiled and took it as he led her out of her room and down the stairs to the dining room. They set the table and waited for Hayley to bring out the food.

Dinner was quite amusing in Brandy's opinion. Paul and Jacob teased each other back and forth while Hayley and Brandy watched on in amusement. Jacob then decided to flick a crouton from his salad at Paul who was sitting on the other side of the table. In return, Paul flicked one right back at him. Hayley thought it was funny but warned the two boys to stop, otherwise she would send them to bed without the rest of their dinner. Brandy laughed quietly to herself as she watched the two boys frown and settle down to finish their salads. After they finished their steaks, Hayley brought out the dessert which was chocolate mousse topped with whip cream. As they were eating, Brandy noticed that Jacob had gotten some whip cream on his nose. She giggled as she leaned over and got it off of his nose with her finger and licked it off. Jacob smiled at her and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. She blushed when she heard Hayley 'aww' at them.

They finished their dinner and it was time for them to go to sleep. Hayley and Paul cleaned up while Jacob and Brandy went upstairs to get ready for bed. When Brandy finished putting on her night clothes she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called as she turned to face her door. Jacob stood there in only his pajama pants as he closed her door.

"I just wanted to come say good night and sweet dreams. We're going over to my house tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff so make sure you get some rest." He said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him as she leaned her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I will. Can I get a kiss good night?" She asked innocently as she looked up at him.

"Of course." He said as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Do you always go around without a shirt on?" she asked jokingly as she placed a hand on his toned chest.

"Yeah, it comes with being a wolf. That was actually one of your favorite things about me being a wolf." He said as he watched her blush and her hand slide down and then off of his chest completely.

"Well, I can see why." Brandy said as she smiled up at him. She leaned up and placed another kiss on his lips.

"Good night." She said against his lips and he smiled against hers.

"Sweet dreams." He said back and gave her one last kiss before leaving her room. Brandy smiled as he closed the door behind him and then she headed to her bed to go to sleep. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Maybe when she saw Jacob's house, it would help bring back some more of her memories.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was out of ideas and kind of in a block but I think that's over now! Please leave your review and tell me what you think I could do to make it better :) I want more reviews even if it's something as simple as: nice. Well, thanks for reading! :)  
- HayleyRose13 -**


End file.
